one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo vs Sakuya Izayoi
It's a pulse-pounding, heart-racing and '''time-stopping' fight between these literal legends of time!'' The Interlude 'Good grief...' A man in a white coat with gold chains said as he sat on a stool next to the bar in a pub. He drank a glass of water and looked around. The pub was empty and that's just how the man liked it. At least he didn't hope the pub would be empty for too long. He had already tried to contact his allies, but only got one answer. Koichi was apparently also in this 'New World' and that Josuke forgot his phone. Koichi was about to say where he was but something cut off their connection. 'Where is he? Where's Rohan and Okuyasu?' The man sighed. As time went by strangers started flooding into the pub much to Jotaro's stoic surprise. When the first two strangers came, a pink-haired Samurai woman carried by a werewolf, Jotaro stood up and was prepared for a fight when the werewolf spoke to him. 'Are you a doctor?' The beast asked in a deep voice. Jotaro was surprised such a monster of myth could speak a Human language. Jotaro slouched as he realized that the beast had more pressing matters to attend to rather than pick a fight, mainly the unconscious woman it held in it's arms. He denied the beast but mentioned that a medical aid kit was at the back of the pub and so the werewolf carried his, as Jotaro later found out, near-dead companion to the back of the pub for treatment. As soon as more strangers started entering the pub, Jotaro held his cap down and sighed. 'I knew I should've closed the lights. But then again old man and the others would've looked everywhere else except this place.' He sighed again. 'Good grief... This is annoying.' Each time a stranger entered, Jotaro would stand up from his stool prepared for a fight, but would always instead explain why he was here and that he wanted to left alone. A young man in a black leather jacket almost picked a fight with him, but the man's green-haired girlfriend, or at least that's what Jotaro assumed, stopped him and apologized to Jotaro much to the latter's surprise. Now currently Jotaro still sat on his stool and had refilled his water glass. He lowered his head to avoid eye contact with the other patrons within the pub. Sat in tables, behind the bar, on other stools next to him or in their personal spaces somewhere isolated, the many patrons spoke to each other about this strange place and how they got here. One was a dead opera singer that stayed alive because of her pet parasite. One was a giant man covered in a green bodysuit and armour, his helmet showed only the orange dots of his eyes. Either way all of them were strange, at least to Jotaro, and they all came from other dimensions. Apparently. All of the patrons had gotten into fights before entering the pub, which explains why some of them had minor cuts and bruises while the other were injured to the point of near-dead. Nothing a medical aid kit couldn't treat though and soon they all recovered to good health at the least. 'Hey you there!' The young man in the black leather jacket said to him. Jotaro looked up and realized all of the patrons were staring at him. He sighed once again. 'What do you want?' He spoke back. Much to the young man's chagrin for asking the stoic Jotaro. 'Well I... Um..' He stammered. 'We want to say thank you for letting us take shelter here.' The werewolf who had entered in earlier spoke for him. The other patrons gave their thanks as well. Jotaro then realized that the patrons thought he owned this bar, despite the fact that he's never even been to this city. 'Before you continue, I'd like all of you to know that I don't own this pub.' Jotaro sighed. Some of the patrons frowned and the others looked at him in confusion. 'Yeah I know, I know that I was here before all of you, but to be honest I don't even know what this place is and where I am.' Jotaro told them. 'So who are you then? How and why are you here?' A patron asked. It was the Samurai woman with pink hair that almost died. Once again, Jotaro sighed. 'My name is...' He was cut off by the pub's doors being kicked open. Every patron's attention went from Jotaro to the doorway. Jotaro sighed in relief and then looked up. Standing at the doorway, a girl in a high school uniform stood. Her light grey-hair with a Knight's plume matched her cute face. Her robotic limbs, red gauntlets and gigantic double-axe, however, didn't and to Jotaro, she looked like she wanted to fight. Before his Stand, Star Platinum: The World, could emerge from him, the strange girl spoke. 'Help...' She fell on her knees. Jotaro could see multiple critical slashes and wounds all over the strange girl. 'Me...' She weakly said as she drooped her axe and collapsed forward. Some of the patrons ran to her side, though they then backed off. A knife with a blue handle was stuck to her back. Someone had threw the knife! Jotaro stood up from his stool and walked outside past the doorway, much to the patron's telling him to stop and/or wait. The Moon shone brightly in the night sky and street lamps provided light in the other wise dark street. Once outside, he closed the door behind him and looked around the street and nearby buildings for the strange girl's attacker. His eyes wondered to a shadowy person standing across from him. 'Who are you?' Jotaro called out. The mysterious person stepped out from the shadows. It was a young girl in a blue maid's dress that cut off at her knees. Knee high black socks and small brown boots finished her attire as the young girl twirled a knife on it's tip on her right index finger. The knife also had a blue handle. Jotaro straightened up. 'So it was you who threw that knife. What do you want with that girl?' He said and then pointed back at the pub. 'There's a simple answer to that question. I want her dead.' The maid spoke. A flashback shows the young maid almost getting crushed by debris, having her head sliced off by a rocket axe or a Katana and bearing witness to an explosive finale in the duel between Labrys and Raiden. After those events, the young maid tracked the strange girl all the way to the pub, where the maid got her chance to get revenge for the careless abandon shown in the duel. The maid didn't explain this Jotaro however and this raised the man's suspicions. 'It seems to me that the only villain here is you. So I'll give you a chance. Leave. Or face my Stand's power.' Jotaro stoically spoke. The maid's left eye glowed crimson. 'Unforgivable.' She said and placed her hands on her hips. 'Good grief... Fine. I'll deal with you.' Jotaro said as lowered his cap to cover half of his face. Star Platinum: The World emerged from his back, it's fists clenched. The Melee This oughta be a match to remember!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) A blue circle surrounded Sakuya as more knives appeared around her. The circle disappeared and the knives flew at Jotaro at a rapid speed and Sakuya rushed forward. He just stood there as Star Platinum: The World picked up a nearby street lamps and batted the knives back at Sakuya. She evaded them and ducked underneath Star Platinum: The World who swung at her with the same street lamp. She reached Jotaro and slashed him with two of knives. Jotaro saw this coming and easily dodged the knife slashes. He leapt back to the pub's entrance and then hopped to the sides as multiple knives embedded themselves onto the pub's wooden door. He charged at Sakuya who summoned more knives and launched them at Jotaro. (50 seconds) Star Platinum: The World emerged and swatted away the knives then threw a rapid barrage of punches at Sakuya while yelling, 'ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!' Sakuya slashed back at the punches, metal clanking as knives met fists. Star Platinum punted upwards and Sakuya leapt in the air to dodge. She passed by Star Platinum The World and throw knives at Jotaro. 'What?!' He shouted as the throwing knives slashed him and pushed him back against the pub's door. Star Platinum: The World emerged once again to swat away more throwing knives. It then flew towards Sakuya and proceeded to throw more punches. She blocked almost all of them, but as one was about to slam into her face she stopped time. She moved away from the Stand and flew in front of Jotaro. She placed multiple knives near Jotaro and then was knocked back when Star Platinum: The World emerged from Jotaro uppercutted her, sending her back as her time stop ability faded and time resumed. (40 seconds) 'How is that possible? He can moved in my stopped time?' She said to herself. Jotaro started walking towards her. 'Another time-stopper? And I thought DIO was bad enough.' He said as he soon loomed over her. He covered his face again with his hat. 'Good grief... I'm ending this.' He said as Star Platinum: The World appeared and pulled back a punch. Sakuya stopped time again and blocked the punch. She struck at Jotaro with slashes and physical blows then resumed time as Jotaro was pushed back. He looked up and caught a roundhouse kick sending him flying towards a building. Star Platinum: The World stopped Jotaro from making contact with building. He used his feet to propel himself at Sakuya. She summoned an all grey clone of herself and it slashed at Jotaro. Star Platinum: The World showed up and clashed with the clone as Jotaro jump kicked Sakuya in the face. He landed and threw some attacks of his own. (30 seconds) Sakuya blocked them and swung with her knives. Jotaro hopped back to avoid them and then lunged at her. Sakuya summoned more knives and launched them at Jotaro. Mid-air he twisted his body to pass by the knives. He throw a punch though Sakuya hopped back to avoid. That was a mistake as Star Platinum: The World came out of nowhere and uppercutted her. 'Have a good flight!' Jotaro pointed his finger at her and yelled. Star Platinum: The World then threw a rapid barrage of punches. She flew back but Star Platinum: The World grabbed her leg and pulled her back for a hard uppercut. While flying upwards she stopped time. (19 seconds) Sakuya landed on a rooftop and glared at her opponent. Jotaro, still frozen in time, was pointing at her and Star Platinum: The World had it's fist in the air from it's previous uppercut. Sakuya leaped down on the street and walked up to her frozen opponent. 'This'll finish you off.' She muttered as hundreds of knives appeared all around Jotaro. She hopped back and then unfroze time. Star Platinum: The World phased inside Jotaro and it blocked many of the knives, but a great many more stabbed into Jotaro and launched him back at the pub's door. He crashed through the door, shattering into splinters and surprising the patrons who were trying to mend Labrys wounds. The Samurai woman and leather jacketed young man dodged to the side as he crashed against the wall, creating cracks. He slumped down onto the floor, eyes closed. Sakuya stepped through the open doorway twirling a knife on her index finger. Some of the patrons went to Jotaro's aid and the others guarded Labrys. (10 seconds) Sakuya grabbed the golden amulet hanging around her neck to stop time once again, but Star Platinum: The World appeared in front of her and snatched the amulet out of her hands. 'What the- No wait!' She cried out as she reached out to grab it. Jotaro's left eye twitched open as he stopped time! He stood up and nudged his way past the patrons around him. 'I haven't used this in a while.' He said as he cracked his neck. Star Platinum: The World brought Sakuya's amulet to him and he grabbed and inspected it. 'So you can stop time with this thing.' He said and looked up at the maid. She was still frozen while trying to reach out to the amulet. 'Good grief...' He said as he ripped the amulet in half. He unfroze time and Sakuya fell on her face from reaching out. She sat up and her head was immediately grabbed by Star Platinum: The World. Through the spaces between the fingers of Star Platinum: The World, Sakuya saw a bunch of people staring at Jotaro in shock and/or terror of what's to come next. 'I don't know if you want revenge or just have the intent to kill that girl.' Jotaro nudged his head at the fallen Labrys. 'What I do know is that...' Star Platinum The World pulled back it's fist. 'You're about to pay... For what you've done!!!' Jotaro yelled as Star Platinum: The World let go of Sakuya's head and then punched her in the face twice before unleashing a rapid barrage of punches while yelling, 'ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!' It finished the combo with a punch to the gut and an uppercut to the jaw that sent Sakuya flying out of the pub and crash landing far away on the street. KO!!!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Jotaro looked out the doorway at his opponent. She's out alright. He thought as he saw Sakuya lay on the street in unconsciousness. 'What a pain...' He sighed and turned around. Almost, if not all of the patrons stared at him in awe of the many knives embedded in Jotaro. 'What?' He asked all of them. Labrys groaning awake shook the patrons out of their awe-inspired and trance-like staring. She sat up and clutched her head. 'Where... Where am I?' She murmured and looked around to find herself on the floor of the pub. Her rocket axe was leaning on the wall. 'Well I guess you're completely fine now.' Jotaro spoke to her. Her attention went straight to the source of the sound. It was the man in a white coat with gold chains and a white cap. She looked at her wounds to find them treated 100%. 'Did... Did you-' 'No. I didn't heal you but he did.' Jotaro pointed to the young man with a blue jacket kneeling next to her. She saw that his left eye was shut and was bleeding. His other eye was glowing blue. 'Oh well thank ya!' She said to them. 'No problem.' The jacketed man said to her. 'But who are you?' A werewolf in only purple pants and yellow belt approached her then offered his hand to her. Labrys took it and stood up. 'I'm Labrys! Nice to meet ya!' She exclaimed. Her voice carried a Brooklyn accent mixed with a little bit of a robotic tune. Soon the other patrons introduced themselves to Labrys, but not Jotaro. As least not yet. He went back to his stool and lowered his head, listening to the patrons make conversation while getting rid of the knives that were stuck to him. 'Good grief...' He murmured to himself. On a stormy beach far away from the pub and the city, A skeleton holding a large cutlass and a shield with the face of kraken on it emerged from the stormy waters. It looked around and saw a white-bearded pirate holding a golden, ornate cup. The man was inspecting it. The skeleton screeched out at the man who pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the skeleton in response. The skeleton charged with it's cutlass held high. The Result This melee's winner is... Jotaro Kujo! (Plays Stardust Crusaders, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders OST) Jotaro Kujo: Yare yare daze... Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Anime/Manga fighters Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music